Two Different Worlds, One Love
by PonokioWrites
Summary: His a mafia boss. She is a normal high school girl. One day, they met each other. What will happen next? Rated T just to be safe. :3


**A/N: I created another story... Yay? XD**

**AND! THIS IS THE AGE OF THE CHARACTERS. :3 (I don't know whether I will be using all the characters or not. *laughs*) **

**Amu - 15 **

**Rima - 15**

**Ikuto - 18**

**Nagihiko - 18**

**Kukai - 18**

**Utau - 17**

**Tadase - 17**

**Kairi - 16**

**Yaya - 14**

**Summary: His a mafia boss. She is a normal high school girl. One day they met. And what happen nexts? **

_Tick tock... Tick tock... _

Just another minute...

_Tick tock... Tick tock... _

Come on... I want to go back home early today...

_Tick tock... Tick tock... _

"Miss Hinamori?"

"Is class over already?!" I stood up from my chair and blurted out. The class immediately filled with laughter. My teacher tried not to laugh but he sternly said, "Detention."

"But...!" I tried to protest.

"No buts, Miss Hinamori." The teacher said.

I sat down on my chair, crossed my arms and angrily said, "Yes, Nikaidou sensei."

"Good. Now class dismiss!" Nikaidou sensei said, as he looked at his watch. "Remember to do the Maths Worksheet! I will see you all tomorrow."

It has been the 3rd time on this week that I had to take detention. This isn't my worst, though. I remembered last month the whole two weeks I was ordered to have detention, just because I broke the school's flower pots.

After the detention, I quickly went out of the school and spotted a familar face who was my classmate at the school gate.

"Rima!" I cried out.

The long, curly blonde girl turned around. "Amu!"

"What are you doing here? I thought that your mother had pick you up." I said.

Rima shooked her head. "Mama told me that she had a meeting to attend."

"I... See..." I said. It was rare to hear Rima's mother not able to send Rima home. "Let's go home together than!"

Rima smiled and nodded. She live just right beside me, so usually we walked back home together, only if I do not have detention.

"Amu..." Rima said while we are walking back home.

"Yes?" I replied.

Rima's face started to be as red as a tomato. "I met a boy yesterday... I-I accidentally banged into him... A-And he carried me a-and...!"

I laughed and said, "Okay... Okay! This is my first time seeing you like that."

Rima's face turned away from me.

"So... How does he look like?" I questioned.

"H-he has long indigo hair... And brown eyes..." Rima replied.

"So... You fell in love with him?" I teased.

"A-Amu!" Rima shouted as she tried to hide her face again. I laughed. Suddenly, a man stood in front of Rima.

"Is that you, Rima-chan?" The man asked. He has long indigo hair... So I guessed that this was the man Rima was talking about.

"N-N-Nagihiko!" Rima cried out. She looked embarrassed.

"Is this your friend?" Nagihiko asked, as he stared at me.

"Um... Yes, I am her friend. My name is Hinamori Amu, just call me Amu will be fine..." I said.

"My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki... Its a pleasure to meet you. Just call me Nagi will do." Nagihiko smiled.

Now I can see the reason why Rima fell in love with him.

"What are you doing here?" Rima asked Nagihiko.

"Ah, I came here to see my friend. It's not far from here..." Nagihiko replied, his finger tapped on his chin a few times, "I don't mind introducing my friend to you two."

Rima and I stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Rima nodded. I looked at her, bewildered. I whispered to her, "We don't even know whether we can trust this guy." Rima whispered back, "I'm sure he can be trusted." I sighed and replied, "Okay."

Nagihiko smiled. "Okay, follow me!"

After a while, we reached at a café. The place was quiet and empty.

"This café is owned by my friend, Kukai." Nagi said. "Don't worry about the business, today he closed the café since he knew that I would be coming."

Rima was about to reply, when suddenly a short, spiky brown hair guy with green eyes popped out of nowhere!

"Yo Nagi! Are you having a date with two girls?!" The brown hair guy enthusiastically said, and than he laughed. "You really are becoming a womanizer! Sooner or later I will see 10 girls at your side!"

Nagi sighed. "Ignore his teasing. This guy is Kukai Souma, we are the same age. Kukai, meet Amu and Rima." Nagi introduced.

"Nice to meet'cha!" Kukai greeted.

"Nice to meet you!" Rima and I said... Than I suddenly remembered something. "Now that you mention about the age, how old are you, Nagi?"

"Me? Well... I'm 18 this year." Nagi cheerfully said.

"Your... WHAT?!" Me and Rima shouted.

"Well... Ehehe..." Nagi gave a nervous laugh, he scratched his Indigo hair. "I knew that I would get this kind of response."

"Well... Rima and I are only 15..." I said.

"So that's make 3 years difference, huh?" Nagi cheerfully said and looked at Rima. "You looked so short and cute, I thought you are only 13."

Rima's face suddenly turned as red as a tomato, and quickly hid behind my back.

"Anyway, had you seen Boss? I realized that he has been out the whole day." Kukai asked Nagi, which give him a cold stare. Kukai seem to woke up and nervously laughed.

"Boss?" Rima and I asked.

Suddenly, both Nagi and Kukai laughed nervously, Nagi was also giving a look at Kukai, as if he was saying, "I'm going to kill you."

Just then, my phone rang. I picked up my phone and realized it was Mom.

"Amu! Where are you?!" My Mother worriedly asked.

"I..." I went silent and stared at Rima, Nagi and Kukai, who were staring back at me. "I am having detention now."

"Detention again?! Geez... When will you ever learn? Anyway, be back home right after your detention is finished!" She continued. "I got to go now, be back home early!"

Click...!

I sighed.

"Was it your mother?" Rima asked.

"Yea... It was... I'm sorry but I gotta go now..." I said as I stared at Rima. "Are you planning to stay here?"

Rima went silent. She stared at Nagi and then me again. After a while, she finally said, "I think I'm going to stay here a while more..."

I gave her a look.

"Don't worry, I won't harm her." Nagi assured.

"Well, If anything happens to her, you are going to be in a big trouble." I huffed. "Rima, call me if anything happens... Especially the two of them." I glared at the two boys.

"W-We are not that bad... We are not perverts..." Kukai said, sweat drops are all over his face.

"Aha! I didn't say you are a pervert! So you actually ARE a pervert!" I teased.

"What the-?!" Kukai said, as he looked dumbfounded.

"See you tomorrow, Rima!" I said as I waved goodbye while walking out of the café.

"I swear one day you will pay for this!" Kukai shouted out. But I just continued to walk, giggling along the way home.

I was about to reach my house when I saw some red stains on the street... I took a closer look and gasped. Blood! But where does it come from? I noticed a trial of blood stain, and I quickly followed it. As I was following the trial of blood stain, I spotted a blue hair guy with blue eyes, he was clutching his body when I realized that he was injured!

I quickly ran out to him. "Are you alright?!"

The man just stared at me. He was about to say something but suddenly he collapsed onto the ground.

"H-Hey!" I said, I tried to carry him but he was very heavy. I thought for a moment. The nearest hospital is too far away. If I try to send him to the hospital, he might lose a lot of blood and I doubt I would even be able to carry him that far. So, I decided to send him to my house, which is not far away.

When I send him to my house, I collapsed on the sofa, while squashing the man. I was very tired, but I took out the safety aid from my house's kitchen cabinet and treated the wounded man.

But the next day, he vanished.


End file.
